Arcadia Outskirts
Arcadia Outskirts is the fifth level of the real-time strategy game, Halo Wars. Plot After evacuating numerous civilians inside Pirth City, Sergeant John Forge, his Marines, a Scorpion tank and Red Team retreat to a nearby crater for evacuation. However, along the way they encounter large numbers of Covenant near their route and pursuing them, with an additional Covenant base being built nearby. Once they had retreated to the crater, a UNSC base is being built to assist them on the ground. Due to a large number of Covenant infantry and vehicles, they are further assisted by Pelicans deploying Marines, Cobras, and Spartan Team Omega (note this is the only level you can control Spartan Team Omega). Once nearby Covenant forces are wiped out, the UNSC forces are recalled back to the Spirit of Fire by Captain Cutter, upon discovering a new problem on Arcadia. Transcript {In-game Cutscene} Forge and his troops are evacuating from the city, under Covenant pursuit. *'Forge': "The Covenant are right on our ass, keep moving!" *'Captain Cutter': "We can not lose our foothold on Arcadia, gentlemen. Secure a defensible position, and hold it until we can reinforce you!" {Gameplay} *'Serina': "I've scanned the area. The best defensible position is an impact crater a few clicks south along the highway." *'Forge': "Get to that crater! Do not engage the enemy behind us! Keep moving!" UNSC forces reach the crater only to find Covenant forces occupying it. *'Forge': "Clear the enemy out of this crater!" *'Forge': "We only have a little time to prep the base for the Covenant attacks, let's get to it." *'Serina': "We're dropping a Command Center in that crater for you, preparing Omega Team now." *'Captain Cutter': "Other UNSC units have been notified, and are retreating to your position." *'Forge': "The Covenant are building structures to the north of our base." *'Evac Pelican': "Evac Pelican inbound with UNSC survivors, cover us!" *'Serina': "Scans indicate that Covenant are building a large plasma weapon." *'Forge': "Covenant Mega Turret. We've got to take it out somehow!" *'Evac Pelican': "Thanks for the cover, we're ready to help." With reinforcements from the Evac Pelican the turret is destroyed *'Forge': "The Mega Turret is down, good work." *'Bravo 29': "Pelican Bravo 29, got a few stragglers for ya requesting cover." *'Bravo 29': "Thanks for the cover, we're ready to help." *'Angel': "Angel here, got some evac Marines here wanting to help, cover my landing." *'Angel': "Thanks for the cover, we're ready to help." If a second base has been established: *'Captain Cutter': "Excellent work!" *'Serina': "Help is coming. Trust me, you won't be disappointed." *'Serina': "Spartan Team Omega is prepped and ready, Pelican is en route." *'Spartan Team Omega': "Spartan Team Omega, inbound." *'Forge': "More Spartans! Serina, you never disappoint." *'Spartan Team Omega': "We'll clean up this mess." *'Forge': "Let's see what these Spartans can do, push the Covenant back!" *'Spartan Team Omega': "This is too easy." {In-game Cutscene} *'Spartan Team Omega': "This is Omega Team, this sector is clear, we're gone." *'Captain Cutter': "Sergeant Forge, report to the bridge ASAP. We've got a new problem." Level ends Trivia *If you look closely in the crater at the beginning of the level, you will encounter multiple Covenant Grunt lances, however there is a lone Brute leading a Grunt squad into battle. *This is the first level in the Campaign in which you can use the Vulture. Gallery Image: Arcadiaoutskirts_map.png|A map of the level. Category:Halo Wars Campaign